


A Tragic Love Story

by tobiosbae



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Established Relationship, Forbidden Love, Lowercase, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Vampire Hunter, Vampire Hunter!Oikawa, vampire, vampire!kageyama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 05:34:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12450663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobiosbae/pseuds/tobiosbae
Summary: oikawa and kageyama lay in post-coital bliss. they bask in each other's presence.





	A Tragic Love Story

oikawa and kageyama lay in post-coital bliss. they bask in each other's presence.

oikawa drags his hand from kageyama's temple to his neck. he's not surprised that he doesn't find a pulse. kageyama's a vampire. so of course he would have no heart beating in his undead body. oikawa watches as kageyama turns his head to nuzzle into his wrist, licking at the pulse there.

"i could kill you right now, tobio-chan." his brown eyes clashes with kageyama's unnaturally wide, blue eyes. "i am a hunter."

kageyama lazily opens and closes his eyes. he then licks at oikawa's wrist again. "i know, oikawa-san. you never let me forget that you're a hunter." there's a cat-like grace to kageyama's movements that always amazes oikawa. "but, if you wanted me dead you would've done it now." kageyama can't help the smug smile that appears on his face. he's not surprised that he's met with silence.

oikawa heaves a deep sigh. "you shouldn't trust me, tobio-chan. one day, i might have to kill you, through my own will or someone else's." he caresses kageyama's face, feeling the soft, unblemished skin.  _he's perfect, how annoying._  

"well," kageyama purrs. "today's not that day is it, oikawa-san." it isn't a question, it's a statement. 

oikawa rolls his eyes before pinching kageyama's cheek. he finds the red imprint he left behind to be oddly satisfying.  _not so perfect now._ "cheeky brat."

kageyama chuckles, he throws an arm over oikawa's waist and brings their bodies as close as he can. he no longer knows where he ends or where oikawa begins. he's okay with that. "i'm older than you though."

"semantics." oikawa shrugs.

they lapse into a silence. neither one is willing to break it, so they lay there in each other's arms. they ignore the world and how they shouldn't love each other. one a vampire and the other a vampire hunter, they're enemies yet they can't bring themselves to kill the other. so, for now they are in their own perfect world where they are able to freely love one another without the fear of repercussions. there is only kageyama tobio and oikawa tooru, two young men in love.....at least for the night. they both know that when the next day comes then they are back to being a vampire and a vampire hunter.

a truly tragic love story.

**Author's Note:**

> i did it !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! i can't believe i managed to update a fic for everyday this week...wow i am proud of myself :) it was such a blast to had 7 new works to the oikage tag :3c && i can now write a drabble faster than i cld before soooo that's some character development right there 
> 
> AMYWAY, how's ur day going????? it's midnight where i am but before that i went to a haunted house with some friends and had such a good time ! hope ur day was good ! 
> 
> f you didn't read my other one than im trying to update a new work everyday this whole week since my birthday is coming up (it's passed) Sunday's:[Not a Walk in the Park.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378540), Monday's:[Gardenia](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12387591),Tuesday's:[A Cold Day](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12396195), Wednesday's:[ The Best Season ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12407838), Thursday's: [ A Day to Remember ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12423729), Friday's: [ A Sick Day ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12434529).


End file.
